One More Day
by xBxAxMx
Summary: A songfic about Jesse on the day of Suze's funeral. Written to Diamond Rio's One More Day.


One More Day

Written by SergeantLover91

This is a songfic about Jesse after Suze's death. Written to Diamond Rio's _One More Day._

JS

"Jesse?" Susannah's mother walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's our turn." She looked worn and tired. It was to be expected when she lost her only daughter.

Jesse stood stiffly and nodded to her, trying not to let his feelings show. To his dismay, a tear managed to escape and fall down his cheek. Susannah's mom's eyes also filled but she quickly dried them with a napkin.

"It's this way." He followed her into a room crowded with people, family and friends, neighbors and even some people Jesse didn't even recognize. They were all sitting in small rows of chairs facing the front of the room.

Her mother led him to the front row. Together they sat down and waited. Andy, Susannah's father, walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Hello everybody. Uh…thank you for coming. Before we start the speeches, I would just like to say something." He paused and took a deep breath. "Susannah was my daughter. I don't care if I am not paternal, but I am her father. I loved her as though she was my own; I feel as though she is mine; to me, she is my daughter." A tear leaked out of his eye and he brushed it aside before continuing. "Once I had a dream. I wanted to be able to grow old with my children. To watch them grow and learn with me. I wanted to die with them all around me. Not crying, but happy. Happy for the life I was given with them. This, however, can't happen. Susannah died. She died, knowing that we would hurt, that we would grieve. But remember, she died for love. She put her life before another's. She made my new dream. Yes, I still wish for my children to grow old, to love and live. But I want them to understand. Understand that love is precious. If something were to happen to someone, it would make me proud to know that my child fought and saved another in the act of pure love." The tears were steady now. "Susannah died fighting and that is what we will remember. We will be proud; we will be happy; and we will honor her life."

He stepped down and walked to his seat next to Susannah's mom. Everybody clapped politely, moved by his speech.

Next up was a policeman. He cleared his throat, and when he spoke, his voice was scratchy. "I would just like to say one thing. I was the first to arrive at the scene where Susannah was found. When I found her body, she looked happy. I think that standing in front of that bullet and saving another man's life; the life of a man she loved, gave her joy." His eyes focused on Jesse. "I would just like to say, young man, that your wife was one fine person." He stepped down and made his way back to his seat.

Suze's mom was up next. As she said her speech, Jesse felt himself slipping away. He wasn't sure that he would be able to make it through any more talk of this. It seemed bad enough that she had died. But why did people have to keep talking about it?

One line from the speech caught his ear. "…she would walk up to me and say 'Mom, I know what I'm doing. I know he's the one.' She would talk to me about how much she loved her life and loved her husband. The look of joy on her face was the most beautiful thing on earth. I knew that…" Jesse had had enough. Standing quickly, he turned and ran from the room.

He ran into the adjacent room where Susannah's casket lay. It was on a table surrounded by flowers and wreaths.

A sob fought its way out of Jesse's throat and he walked forward to kneel in front of the casket. Losing all control, he wrapped his arms around it and let the tears fall. Then he softly began to sing a song.

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished, for one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl_

_Then I'd unplug the telephone_

_And keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love Yous_

_That's what I'd do with one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day _

_Leave me wishing still for one more day_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

_One more day_

He lay his head down, and wept.

JS


End file.
